battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
AFOH
AFOH is a new navy open to anyone looking for a navy to join. It stands for Advanced Fleet Of Hybrids so you should have at least one hybrid in your fleet. It was formed officially on the 27 of May, 2013 and will not be disbanded (hopefully). ENROLLING Anyone can join after completing these simple steps 1. Post an expression of interest in the comments 2. Include a screenshot of your hybrid note: please display your money too as hackers are NOT allowed 3. Include your game centre name 4. Wait (hopefully) not too long for us to add you on game centre (we are xuanlow, DOAN1011 and thognong ) RULES 1. NO hacking 2. Please do not edit this page without HMSHOMEMADES1011's, Thognong's or Shinato73's permission. 3. ........ Not much else IDENTIFICATION There is no specific colour scheme as this would make it far too easy for rival navies to track us. You are however advised to include AFOH in you ship's name for ID. MEMBERS *'Admiral Of The Navy HMSHomemade': Is the Founder of AFOH. Specialises in Submarines. Is the the most experienced veteran in the navy and has great ship building knowledge. *'Admiral Thognong': Is one of the Co-Founders of AFOH and loves Star Trek and has made many replicas. Has a small support group of submarines and is developing a fleet of dreadnoughts. *'Admiral Shinato': Is the other Co-Founder of AFOH and is the maker of the Shinato class battleships as well as many other types. *'Vice Admiral Pochard': Has a small but effective fleet, consisting of all types of ships. Specializing in small strike craft as well as aircraft carriers. Is in charge of supplies and logistics. *'Vice Admiral AEGIS Commander': Specializes in Advanced Combat and Advanced Navigation. Also is in charge of general fleet navigation and advanced fleet combat regulation. NOTE: Please do not change any of the ranking or description without HMSHOMEMADE's, THOGNONG's OR SHINATO's permission ALLIANCES *'ISAF Navy *'ISBA Navy SHIPS Here is AFOH's fleet of ships AFOH_HMBC_II_2_46cms.jpg| The flag ship of AFOH. It boasts extreme speed and high fire power. AFOH_CLASS_SUB.jpg| An attack sub, it is used mainly to support other submarines and surface fleets in combat. It surprisingly is also a hybrid and can shadow and ambush enemy convoys. AFOH_NEW_SHINATO.jpg| With a total fire power of over 50,000, it is one of the most powerful ships in AFOH. AFOH_POCHARDS_SHIP.jpg| A relatively lightly armed carrier/battleship hybrid. Currently being fitted for extra guns. For now it relies on its planes. AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_1.jpg| A cargo ship used to carry large supplies of armaments and artillery to the AFOH HQ. AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_2.jpg| A large freighter that can carry a large amount of cargo and fuel at the same time. AFOH_RECO_BARGE.jpg| A recovery barge used to bring damaged ships back to the docks, it is able to partially submerge itself to make it easier to float the damaged vessel on. AFOH_HOSPITAL_SHIP_III.jpg| A hospital ship that can travel at high speeds and is used to pick up and treat survivors. AFOH_OIL_TANKER.jpg| As the largest pure oil tanker in the fleet, it can carry huge amounts of fuel at high speeds. AFOH_CARGO_TANKER.jpg| An old tanker modified to carry large amounts of freight at the same time. AFOH_ESCORT_BLUE_8-BIT_CAMO.jpg| A cheap easy to manufacture light battleship produced in huge numbers used for escorting convoys and smaller battles. AFOH_AUXILIARY_SHIP.jpg| An auxiliary ship used to refuel and repair other ships on the go. AFOH_HC.jpg| The only hovercraft in AFOH's fleet is used for scout missions due to its good speed and small size. It is also amphibious and can go on land. AFOH_HK_SUB.jpg| The smallest sub in AFOH's fleet is used to hunt and kill other subs. AFOH_SSN.jpg| The main SSBN in AFOH's fleet is used as a mobile launch platform for the ICBMs. AFOH_MOBILE_HQ.jpg| AFOH uses large nuclear submarines as mobile command centres. AFOH_DREADNOUGHT.jpg| The AFOH's main dreadnought can be used as either part of a battle fleet or as a mobile docking station for smaller ships. AFOH_HYDROFOIL.jpg| AFOH's first combat hydrofoil is fully experimental, and is very rarely used in combat. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets